Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by PruCanFanatic
Summary: "Little child, be not afraid. Though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, There is no danger, I'm here tonight." Songfic. Just a little short One-shot. Not yaoi guys, sorry. Just ultra-adorable North American brothers.


**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first one-shot. So, uh, please be nice? :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, HIMARUYA DOES. **

Rain poured from the sky as Lightning illuminated the world below. A small boy let out a whimper that was barely audible from his hiding spot under the covers. He shivered as the chilly world outside crept in through the open window. Thunder clapped and he heard a loud bang from the bed beside his.

The small boy sat up and squinted over at his brother's bed, which was now empty. The young boy searched around for his brother and he held his breath, assuming he had magically disappeared.

A sheet on the floor beside the bed started moving, making the boy want to run away, but he stopped himself. What was he doing? He was the hero, not a total coward like his brother. He manned up and slipped out of bed, stumbling over to the struggling mass on the ground, which was now making little grunting sounds.

He jumped on the monster and it let out a small squeal. "Al! W-what are you doing? Get off!" The thing whispered to him angrily. He sighed, relieved that it was actually just his brother wrapped in a bed sheet. He hopped off and helped untangle the other boy from the sheet.

Once his brother was completely out of the mess he pouted at Al, who laughed quietly and pouted back. "What was that for, Alfred?" He asked.

"I thought you were a monster, or ghost…" Alfred sighed. "And why were you on the floor anyways?"

The other boy pouted. "The thunder woke me up and I fell out of bed." He explained. "So you're scared of the storm too?"

Alfred frowned. "I don't get scared, Matthew. You should know that by now. I am the hero after all."

Matthew smiled. "I know you were scared, but whatever, deny it if you want." Alfred smirked and jumped on his twins lap and proceeded to roughly squish his face. Matthew flailed his arms and squeezed Alfred's sides. The two boys giggled until another flash of lightening and clap of thunder came, at which they screamed and hid under the sheets.

Alfred buried his face in his brother's chest. Matthew was surprised, but he patted his little brothers back and sighed.

"It's alright Al. It's not that bad." He said, trying to sound brave. "I'll just close the window, and it'll be better, okay?" Alfred pulled away and nodded. Matthew forced a smile.

He stood up and tiptoed over to the window, shaking slightly. He closed it and locked it. "See? Not that bad." He said, turning back to Alfred. Thunder exploded again. Matthew squealed and ran back to the bed to hide under the covers with Alfred.

Alfred let out a shaky laugh and gave his brother a hug. "I'm the hero, so I'll protect you Matty!" He exclaimed quietly.

Matthew smiled. "I know you will Al. What's that song that Papa used to sing to us on stormy nights? Do you remember?" He asked his brother.

Alfred shook his head. "Only some of the lyrics…"

"Really? What are they?"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, the blonde started. "Someday you'll know that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning."

Matthew smiled, remembering the tune as Alfred spoke the words.

"_Little child, be not afraid. _

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, _

_There is no danger, _

_I'm here tonight." _

Matthew sang softly. Alfred grinned and joined in.

"_Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates…' _Uh…" The boys trailed off together, not remembering the next lyrics.

They looked at each other and laughed. They laughed until they couldn't breathe, not even acknowledging the flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder coming from outside their bedroom window.

They lay down and faced each other, smiling a bit. Matthew finished singing what he could remember of the song as both of the children drifted off to sleep, forgetting the storm they were leaving behind.

**Oh my Gosh guys :/ I'm sorry about how bad this is. I couldn't find the right words in some places. The song is Lullaby for a stormy night. Here's a link: **.com/watch?v=0HnHGLb-IHM

**If it feels like working that is. I hope you liked it. Even if it's not the best! Uh, well, thanks for reading! Please review so I know if I should fix it, or if it's okay. Flame me even, I don't mind. **

**Uh, well, Bye~**

Cached


End file.
